vals_writingfandomcom-20200213-history
Vault Problems
Prelogue Most of you have played Fallout 3, right? That game where you start off in a VAULT. That's where all the problems start. You most likely know about the lies and horrible things happening and told in vaults. Vault 101 is the vault that never has been opened after the Great War, Vault 87 with the Forced Evolutionary Virus testing where it eventually became a super mutant breeding ground and Vault 106, the vault which after 10 days, psychotic drugs were released into the air filtration system and everyone killed each other. These are the few of many vaults which have been used for experimenting. You started off in Vault 101, and when you leave, you have the option of going back to your beloved vault for memories when you get access to the Citadel. I will now go into detail of all the vaults that are sick and tell deceitful lies. Vault 101 Vault 101 is our start off, where you start and are able to leave from, your home. the vault which is told to be the vault which no-one ever was supposed to leave until The Lone Wanderer and his father came along. The vault wasn't for preserving life, it was for actually testing what would happen if they had a dictator, The Overseer. When you kill the overseer and leave in pursuit of your dad, the whole vault is thrown into disarray so proving that the experiment was a success, they cant live without a leader. Vault 77 Vault 77 is the infamous vault about one boy and a box of puppets, the boy was bored and started playing with the puppets since there was no entertainment nor people to talk to, during the first months of being locked in there by himself, he started to panic and go through depression caused by loneliness in the vault, he didn't actually open the box of puppets after one year, three months and twelve days after being locked in. After developing a multiple personality, (His second personality being a "talking" vault boy puppet who murdered one of the other puppets in the box) after the murder the boy and the vault puppet decided to go out of the vault but was greeted with a giant radscorpion with a car in each claw. The boy decided to sleep on it and after sleeping, he ventured out of the vault riding a smaller radscorpion he named Mr. Pinch. When nightfall struck, he had already found a friend, a ghoul missing an arm with the remains of a vault suit around his neck. He eventually gets caught by slavers who tie them up and debate whether to eat them or slave them, the boy claims the puppet has killed before and the slavers decide to eat them but before you know it, one of the slavers is dead and the other one ran back to Paradise Falls to warn them that the boy was coming to kill them all, the Vault 77 experiment didn't go well after all. Vault 87 Vault 87 is the vault which Vault Tec decided to test their Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) on humans. When humans started mutating into Super Mutants, the mutants revolted against the humans and took control over the testing, with FEV in hand, they started to capture random wastelanders and experiment on them with FEV, turning them into Super Mutants. They breeded so many super mutants that they began to run out of FEV, that's why you see search parties of super mutants out in the wastes, one to try and find FEV and two, to try and find humans to test on with, that's why in random places you are able to save wastelanders. Vault 92 Vault 92 was the vault which renowned musicians were kept so music can live through the Great War. The true purpose of this certain vault was to try and create super soldiers through white noise that contained subliminal messages. This vault's overseer was hoping to create these "super soldiers" through hypnosis, thus fulfilling his orders from Vault-Tec. The research that went into this was to be used to make super soldiers that would be completely obedient and fight far more ferociously then normal wastelanders. Vault 92's main researcher Professor Malleus was unaware that the overseer intended to use the research to create soldiers, he thought that he was researching the musical talent in the musicians, etc. This was clearly stated in a series of his recordings you can pick up through the Vault. The recordings state that the experiment showed promise, the most promising subject began showing extreme, uncontrollable aggression and tore three people to pieces before the Vault's security team was forced to try and kill him, it took 23 gunshots until he was dead. Professor Malleus was horrified at this and cant understand why a musician would do something as violent and aggressive as that (As far as Malleus is concerned, the suggestions are limited to simple and harmless things like obsessively fixing ones hair or constantly scratching their own ear etc.) A later log on the Overseer's terminal tells that he intentionally placed a subliminal message in the most promising residents head to trigger an outburst to test if the command would be obeyed, how much damage he could cause and how much damage he could take before he died, he expresses particular delight in the 23 bullets required to stop the subject, saying that a whole army of soldiers with his message in a fashion would be unstoppable. This rage soon manifested into other musicians, one of the inhabitants, Zoe Hammerstein went mad because of the white noise. In her terminal diary, it shows her writing (specifically her spelling and grammar) starting to degrade until her final entry, she begs for salvation from her friends in a sentence which isn't comprehensible. Attempts by the overseer to try and contain the situation (such as programming words into the subjects in order to stop them) only worked for a little while, Professor Malleus who was the expert in charge for the experiment of white noise soon lost hope in the project and tried to convince the overseer, Richard Rubin to take the situation more seriously and even consider abandoning the vault in light of the violent behavior of the musicians, not realizing what Rubin had done until it was too late. However though, it seems that Rubin had Malleus killed based on evidence from a computer terminal log. The presence of the mirelurks was explained on a terminal on the lower parts which were flooded of the vault. Apparently, shortly before the white noise drove everyone crazy, there was an issue with one wall in that area, which had cracked because of the building pressure of water nearby. The wall was repaired and given minor reinforcements but the chief engineer Carl Maynard stated that the repairs were only temporary and that a serious approach was needed to be discussed, however nothing was done because of the mad musicians, and the wall eventually broke which allowed the mirelurks to gain access.. Vault 106 Vault Tec told the overseer of Vault 106 his instructions and after ten days of the door being locked, psychoactive drugs was released into the air filtration system, by 2277, the vaults interior is very mouldy and stale and the vault itself is filled with crazy survivors. The psychoactive drugs are actually still being pumped since if you go to that vault, your vision is tinged blue at the same time you get the hallucinations to appear. Information in the vaults computer terminals shows that the overseer knew his inhabitants would be used for drug testing so he instructed his security officers to tell the test subjects that everything was fine. At the very end of the vault is a cave-like area, skeletons and other items are located there including a mini nuke, suggesting some of the dead survivors tried to blow their way out of the vault. Vault 108 On the Vault-Tec computer in the Citadel, the purpose of the experiment was explained to study violence for leadership and power in a single vault. The first Overseer was known to have a genetic predisposition for a rare form of cancer that was expected to kill him within 40 months of the experiment. Positions of authority in the Vault went unassigned and discretion was given to the Overseer. The main power supply was also planned to run out after 20 years when the vault was closed in 2238 and the back-up power supply was purposely insufficient to meet the vaults needs. On top of all this, the vault was given three times the normal armory stock and no entertainment. There is a holodisk found in the cloning lab that hints about the fate of Vault 108. Every time Gary was cloned, it immediately became hostile to people who weren't clones of Gary, with each one becoming more angry. After the 53rd was no different, the staff began to ponder on what to do with all the clones, since the observation rooms were becoming full. The other entry in the holodisk says that Gary 54 was the same way, having injured the vault doctor during an examination. The entry also states that they will be destroying some clones to make room for more tests, what happened next is not clear but what is clear is that the only survivors are the Gary clones. Vault 112 Vault 112 was one of the last vaults to be made. The construction started in November 2068 and ended in June 2074. It was intended for only 85 residents, suspended in a virtual world for the indefinite duration of the vaults experiment. The vault was built to house and tend to the needs of the scientist and overseer, Doctor Stanislaus Braun, creator of the GECK. Within it, Braun installed a virtual reality and a cryogenics system, initially containing several simulated worlds, the last was the Tranquility Lane simulation. The system should have permitted a select few to live a "perfect life" virtually, if not practically forever. What Vault 112's residents didn't know that once they entered the Virtual Reality pods, Braun could exercise complete control over the simulation, they had no means of leaving on their own so they became his play things, completely at his mercy. Doctor Braun, after becoming bored of various simulations, would proceed to virtually murder each resident, each time after the murdering, he would wipe their memory and resurrect them within the program. Afterword As you can see, every vault has a dark secret that was always found or ruined by the residents but what you didn't know is... the vaults were never meant to save anyone. Category:Val's Valence Category:DEEP Category:Creepypasta Category:Fallout